Awwww.... Mon.
by Beelzemon
Summary: A short adventure from my fan fic,
1. Default Chapter

Awww…. Mon.  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own X-men: Evolution or Digimon.  
  
Summary: One of the adventures from my fan fic, "Worlds Apart", this actually has little adventure in it, but a lot of fun things. NOT humor, but imagine Guilmon knocking Logan on his butt in a fight, while Guilmon doesn't even know their fighting. That and an overkill shock for the Brotherhood……  
  
  
  
"Oh Kurt!"  
  
"Yikes!"  
  
Kurt bamfed out of the room just in time to avoid Kitty. Any slower and he'd have to try her latest batch of muffins. The first batch still didn't wear off. Another batch was hard enough to break the floor on a short fall. Even Scott was afraid of them. Then, he had an idea.  
  
"Hey Kitty!" Kurt called.  
  
"Yes, my official taste tester."  
  
"Why not try a recipe from the Internet, Rogue has."  
  
"Well, all right."  
  
"Whew."  
  
Later, Kurt was watching Kitty while she searched for a recipe. The computer glowed, and out came Tai, Agumon, Matt, Gabumon, Joe, Gomamon, Cody, Armadillomon, Takato, and Guilmon. Before they could recover, Kurt joked around a bit.  
  
"I hope those kids aren't ingredients in your muffins."  
  
That sentence, combined with the fact that Kurt's skin is blue, and that he has a prehensile tail, made all but two of the group faint dead away. The two's stomachs just growled.  
  
"Well…ah am kinda hungry." Armadillomon said, aware it was a joke.  
  
"Muffings? What are Muffings?" Guilmon was too busy trying to figure out what muffins are to faint. That, and he didn't even understand what ingredients are….  
  
After a lot of smelling salts, explanations, and introductions, they were all at ease, except that the group sans Armadillomon and Guilmon kept their eye on Kurt. Just in case he reached for a saltshaker…  
  
Logan was training in the Danger room, when Guilmon walked in, which with the new safety cut-off that McCoy put in, stopped the training, which made Logan mad.  
  
"Why did you come in here? You moronic lizard!" Logan wasn't very happy.  
  
"I can't find Takato."  
  
"Hey McCoy, turn on the forest simulation, I want to fight that lizard." Logan spoke into the speaker.  
  
"I believe he's called, 'Guilmon'." Was Hank's response.  
  
"I don't care, just run the program."  
  
"All right."  
  
The room seemed to change into a forest, which surprised Guilmon.  
  
"Hey mister! The room's colors changed."  
  
"Fight me!"  
  
Logan lunged at Guilmon, which was a mistake. Guilmon didn't hear him, and proceeded to pick a flower. While he was picking the flower, his tail swung up and smacked Logan right in the nose, knocking him on his butt. Logan got up to try again. This time, it was a squirrel that distracted Guilmon, who chased it, oblivious to the fact Logan's face plowed into the dirt due that. Logan was ticked. He unsheathed his claws, and ran at Guilmon, who now chased a butterfly. Logan wound up with his claws stuck in the tree. By this time, EVERYONE in the Mansion was watching Logan get humiliated. They also noticed that Guilmon had no clue that they were even fighting….  
  
Later, The Digimon were all playing outside while their partners were trying to find a way back home. They didn't notice the Pietro and Todd watching…  
  
"What are they?" Pietro asked.  
  
"Don't know, but we can sell them to the zoo." Todd suggested.  
  
"Okay." Pietro replied.  
  
Pietro started, trying to sack Agumon, but Agumon's claws ripped through the sack. Todd then tried to lasso Armadillomon with his tongue. Armadillomon just bit it. Now the human partners of the Digimon were out here. They decided to scare them off. No one noticed Takato disappear…  
  
Pietro's P.O.V.  
  
  
  
I don't have a clue how it happened, because it went too fast for ME of all people. All I know is that there were small creatures a second ago, and now I saw large ones. One was a knight, another was an Ankylosaurus, a third a wolf with a HUGE arsenal, the fourth one was a weird turtle, and the last one was…impossible to describe quickly. I think they called it "Wargreymon".  
  
Normal P.O.V.  
  
"Well, that was enough to scare them away." Takato thought after he reappeared.  
  
"Now about getting home?" Matt started.  
  
End.  
  
Yeah, it's short, but I know very little of X-men: Evolution really. This was put here because it's in the X-men's world. 


	2. Anyone got Dynamite?

Well, I certainly couldn't end it without the Digimon trying Kitty's rock hard cookies.  
  
  
  
Chapter 2 – Anyone got Dynamite?  
  
The Digimon and their human partners were invited to have some muffins from Kitty before they left. They didn't notice the other X-men try to warn them.  
  
CRACK!!  
  
All the teeth in the humans were in pain, as with all the Digimon save for Guilmon, who actually bit THROUGH the muffin as if it was normal, he was chewing it and everything. Takato figured it was Guilmon's powerful muscles in his mouth. Guilmon enjoyed the muffin and asked for more, while Armadillomon Armor Digivolved to Digmon in order to see how hard the muffins were. They cracked all of his drills.  
  
"Anyone got Dynamite?" He asked, actually serious.  
  
"HOW ON EARTH DID GUILMON DO IT?" Yelped Kurt.  
  
"I wish I knew." Stated Agumon.  
  
After Guilmon ate all the muffins, seeing as no one else could, he was about to leave with the others, when Guilmon started to get REALLY sick. As Guilmon ran to find a bathroom, some made wagers…  
  
"How much of a mess do you think he'll make?" Joe asked, ignoring a broken tooth.  
  
"Don't ask me." Replied Takato.  
  
"How much you want to bet he doesn't make it?" Kurt asked.  
  
They all chipped in for ten dollars. Then they heard a rather sickening sound from the hall…  
  
"Pay up."  
  
"How did you know?" Scott asked.  
  
"I experienced them first had, remember? If I didn't bamf there, I'd have done the same. Now I can afford a Playstation 2. But for you…not everything turns out all right in the END."  
  
The end.  
  
I hate potty humor, but as long as I get reviews… R&R. 


End file.
